I Am Become Death
by tamaraniantuesday
Summary: Fallout universe but with me, the best character of them all. Self-insert, heh, insert


**Fallout belongs to Black Isle Studios, Micro Forte, Bethesda Game Studios, Obsidian Entertainment, Interplay Entertainment, 14 Degrees East and Bethesda Softworks. I however own me**

 **Talking:** "when"

 **Thinking:** " _why_

 **Intercom/amplifier talking: "who"**

 **This of a story about me and fallout :D specifically about me and the fallout world, as well as the decisions I'd make, more of an insight of who i am? Well strap in kiddies and koodles alike! You're about to learn about the boring fuck of a man that is me! It may get intense.**

 **ALSO!** **Warning: Spoilers ahead**

Milkshake being shared by two people in what I'd call a 'ye olde shoppe'? Check. Everything reminds me of the movie Grease, from clothing to the way they walk? Check. Rude comments about a black guy that just passed me? Check. However of all the checked things on my list, my body definitely looks different, kind of fit, sure I've been working out but last time i checked i was an ugly sack of garbage you'd normally see crying itself to sleep, cool, i could do without the racism though.

 **~warning, racial slurs incoming, I'm not sure if they knew these back then but i know them now~**

"I don't understand how they let a wetback like you in this town, let alone America, what's with your getup? You too stupid to dress like an upstanding member of society? Then again you-" The idiot was interrupted with my hand in his face, as if to say, talk to the hand, no one insults my clothing, sure it's pretty much all black, with a red and black sweater that was actually quite nice, but black was cool.

"Yeah whatever, now is there anyone around here that's actually worth my time?" Honestly I'm surprised i haven't been shot by now, i don't take shot from anyone let alone someone who looks like they were dipped in battery acid, that ugly fuck. My hair was just as long as i had left it too, nice, soft? Softer than how it was before, I could've sworn i went to sleep in my own home last night, my own era too, holy shit is that a perk chart? Ah..great, I'm in fallout, and if memory serves me right, this is the start of fallout 4, except I'm not a father, i hope i don't get killed off.

"Good morning to you good..sir, ahm, oh yes! Vault-" He was also interrupted, i knew his while schtick, and I knew which vault was in town, last time i checked you had to be on the list, then again, if plotline has to say anything I'll probably live to regret living, so vault-tec it is!

"There. Signed, so I suggest going to that house over there, I'm gonna get a milkshake, I've never had one before. (i really haven't)

"Oh! Yes, of course sir! Thank you for your time!" Replied the shady fuck, have fun turning into a ghoul Mr. Vault-tec guy.

"Oh cool i have my wallet, last time I checked I lost it, my knife too! Noice!" I quietly shouted triumphantly, talking to myself as usual and weirding people out, hey, talking to yourself is normal, especially if you're as great as me.

"One milkshake please." I requested, pulling out a 5 dollar bill, probably overpaying but not caring, bottle caps were going to be the currency when he woke up again in about 200 years anyway, why wasn't he freaking out you may ask? Well he lived a life without much excitement, he was intimidating so normal people didn't wanna fight him and he was practically swarmed by boring people, all he wanted was to fight, to have fun and to fuck, also find love but that can wait until he's satisfied, so this works out pretty well.

"Coming right up." Replied the reluctant restaurant owner, normally he wouldn't serve his kind but he got paid 5 dollars, for a milkshake! The greedy fuck wasn't going to question it, however he did have some apprehensions about the wasteland, radiation being one, giant bugs being the other and food/drinks being the third, did he have a mini dimension in his pocket like the main character? He'll find out soon enough.

Just as some stupid looking greaser was about to try and bully him the shaking started, damn, and he was only half finished with the shake too, oh well, no murder then, onward ho!

 **~It's later i guess~**

"Mr...Oliva? Um..the vault is this way." Said the guard, reluctant to let him in, because every Michael Meyers looking motherfucker was gonna go on a killing spree, right? On my way! As one would say in response to a booty call.

"You think the vault will be able to protect us?" The main character's wife asked, Nora, let's call her Nora, I did recently finish TFS' playthrough of fallout 4 after all.

"It's a bit sketchy..but it was built for this purpose, it'll keep up safe..it has to." Replied..Nick, let's call him Nick, to his wife, eyeing his baby with just as much concern.

"Well, considering we're going so far underground, surround by _very_ thick walls of concrete and steel, I like our chances at surviving certain death and/or mutation." I said, butting in, making sure my voice carries out to try and assure everyone.

"Oh! You're new here, um, are-" Nick was interrupted just as the others were but not in a rude way, he liked Nick, he could be good.

"Ah, it's a bit complicated, I'm not from Mexico or any outside country, I came from a rather obscure desert in California, it's much nicer here once you get past everything else." I said, being truthful, the cars look so amazing, too bad they were gonna be nothing but rust in a few centuries, millennia? I can't remember which one means 100 years, oh well.

"A desert? California is hot enough, I'm surprised you're not going into a heat stroke." Nick replied, a bit worried, yeah I guess i did look younger, which is weird, am i 18 again? At least I'm not suffering from heartbreak this time.

"I'm fine, I'm used to heat, though it _is_ getting hotter-aaand the explosion started, c'mon platform, lower faster." I requested uselessly, getting an alarmed sound of agreement from both wife and husband, and we made it, just like in the game, i have to admit, i wanna see how good my butt looks in a vault-tec suit, strangely enough i was complimented on it before.

"This looks..futuristic." Commented Nick, comparing it to the new fangled video games that visualized future tech.

"You're not wrong, though the people in white coats? Beware, for we are the Men in Black?" I said in a 'spooky' voice, earning chuckles from the two, ah, I'm being called up for my vault suit, you know what, i might get rid of my moustache and small beard, yeah ima do it.

"The washrooms are down the hall Mr. Oliva, you'll find a razor blade and shaving cream on your left once you're standing in front of the mirror." Said an employee, as if sensing what I was going to ask, good, a few minutes later and, great, my baby face is showing up again, i now look 17-ish, I should've left the chin hair.

"Wow, i didn't think you could any younger but here you are." Commented Nick, who was trying not to laugh as i sighed miserably.

"Yeah yeah let's, oh! Cryo-chambers, I though those were just fiction." Man, Nora is gonna die all over again, i won't be able to get out either, hold on a sec, is that..huh, she might not die after all, fallout 3's world is apparently fused with this one now, weird but I'm not complaining.

"Please step into the your appointed chamber Mr. Oliva, i promise you it'll be painless." Oh yeah, that, i jokingly saluted the worker and took my first step into the future, well, here goes nothing.

 **end! Inspiration struck me again and it's not stopping anytime soon! Wasteland beware! For here comes me!**


End file.
